


Curtain!Fic

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpacas, Crack, Curtain Fic, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Spry Castiel, They are the Greenest Animal, Whining Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After retiring from hunting, our heroes get bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtain!Fic

**Dean:** Sam!  I heard creaking in the basement!  I think it may be a ghost!

**Sam:** No it’s not.  It’s Cas working on his etchings. It’s only been going on for three months now…

**Dean:** But I’m so bored…

**Sam:** I’m sorry. Wanna help me with my book?

**Dean:** You know reading gives me hives. I want something to hunt, damn it!

**Sam:**   Are you up for hunting down some tomatoes for dinner?

**Dean:** No, my back is real stiff again today….But that’s not the point!  I want to save people! Hunt things!

**Sam:** You would save me a trip to the grocery store…

**Dean:** No, Sammy.

**Sam:** We should get you a puppy or something.

**Cas:** Hey guys!  I’m horny!

**Dean:** No need to rub it in. I have a headache. And a backache. And why didn’t I die young? I always wanted to die young….

**Sam:** I think I’m rested enough to be up for it.

**Cas:** Good. Let’s go. *skips off*

**Sam:** *hobbling after him* Dean, think about getting a pet. Your boredom is driving me crazy.

**Dean:** Yeah, yeah. Not a dog though. I want something exciting. Exotic. Maybe an alpaca!

**Cas:** *yelling from another room* They are the greenest animal…

**Author's Note:**

> If you are interested in more frequent updates, I will be updating this series on tumblr almost daily at this point, and probably only weekly here. So! Follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores). 
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope. I mean, I have an SPN Founders Fic coming up. So anything you send, I will at least try to fill. :)


End file.
